poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Game Show Island
Game Show Island is the 22nd island released on Poptropica. Original thought to be "Robot Island" or "Evil Inc. Island" ("Evil Inc. Island" actually turned out to be Legendary Swords), but announced as Game Show Island on September 23, 2011 in a Poptropica Creators' Blog post. Description Game Show Island takes place in a robotic version of the future. Here is a description from Poptropica. Sneak Peek Game For the main artical on Game Show Island's sneak peek game, Money Ladder, go here. Full Walkthrough Land on the island and enter the museum on your left. Enter, and head right until you see a man in a robot costume made out of paper bags. Talk to him, and he'll notice that you're new to the island, and he'll offer to answer your questions after you watch a video in the Hall of History. Once you're in, go to the left until you see a large screen with a play sign on it. Click it, and the video will start. You don't need to see the video. After that, head right until you see a man in a robot costumemade out of paper bags. Talk to him, and he will say that he has left a toolkit on top of a building. Next, get out of the museum and head left to the Robo-Bling Boutique building, go to the top of it and pick-up the Toolkit. Next, go left and enter the Factory. Once inside, go up until you find a crane. Stand on top of it and click on the up button to make it go up. When you already have going up enough, jump to the left and click on the computer to open a door. Continue to go up until you reach the top and then jump to the right. Using the Toolkit, unscrew the screws of the Main Power and turn off the switch that says: "Robot Factory". Then, the constructor lady will give you a Electric Fan. Leave the factory and go to the right until you find the Club Nouveau Riche building. Enter it and find the club owner robot. Using the Electric Fan, cool the club owner and he will give you a Nickel. Get out the club and go all the way to the left until you find the homeless. Give him the Nickel, and he will give you a pair of Heat Vision Goggles. Return to the club, go up near the vent and use your Heat Vision Googles. You will notice that someone is in the vent, but escapes. After that, go outside and use the Electric Fan to blow you up to the window right next the club. Use the Toolkit to unscrew the screws again and you can enter through the window. Inside, you'll find the Inventor, but he will run away through the Roof Access door. Find it and, using the Heat Vision Googles, write the combination. The combination is: 2014. The Inventor will be cornered, but he will alredy talk to you. He'll give you a Jet Remote Control and ask you to win all of the Game Shows. Use the Jet Remote Control and first, go to Istanbul. There, find the constructor man and talk to him. He will ask you to help him. Follow the instructions and move the minaret to the 4th podium. After you help him, he will give you the "Scaredy Pants" Ticket. Play it. You have to complete 3 challenges against-the-clock. In the first one, you have to swim, find the golw stick and return him to the start zone in 60 seconds without being electrocuted by the robot fishes. In the second one, you have to put the mouses, spiders and snakes in their respectives zones. In the third one, you have to keep your balance all the way across the rope, taking care of the fans. Wins the player with the highest score. Now go to Miami. You will see two robots discussing. The one on the right is the spin for riches game show host, the other is just tryng to destroy the prizes. Talk to the host and help him. You just have to tilt the awnings by jumping on them to safely get the 3 prizes to the host. As a reward, he will give you the "Spin for Riches" Ticket. Play it. It's pretty similar to Hangman Game. You have to spin a wheel. You can get some letter, you can have chance to choose one letter and you can lose a turn. If you already now the word(s), you can choose "Solve" and complete it. Wins the player with the highest score. Now go to Buenos Aires. Go to the left until you find the clock tower. Click on the gears and now you have to turn them until they form a single line. After that, Muscleman will give you his "Kerplunk" Ticket. Play it. In this game show you have to, avoiding the obstacles, be the first one to finish at least 2 out of 3 courses. Now go to Moscow. Talk to the yellow robot and help him by changing the color of a row of windows until you find the right code. After that, a helicopter will land on top of the building. Go there and talk to the robot. He will give you the "Brainiacs" Ticket. Play it. It's a quiz and you can choose the topic of the question. You have to be the first one to give a right answer to earn points. Wins the player with the highest score. Now go to Tokyo. Head right and enter the Service Entrance door. Now you're gonna have to quickly click on the pieces of the circuit to make a complete path. Then one of the robots will give you the "Mr. Yoshy's Super Terrific Challenge" Ticket. Play it. You have to complete 3 tasks against-the-clock and amuse Mr. Yoshi. He's must be amused in all of the three, otherwise you lose. In the task #1, you have to form a tower with the blocks that reads: "YOSHI". You have to rotate some blocks to reveal new letters. In the task #2, you have have to click on the eggshell repeatedly to crack it. In the task #3, you have to knock down all the ten bowling pins. Return to the Main Street. Go down to the sewer without being caught. There, The Inventor will give you a Thumb Drive. Now go all the way to holmes by solving the puzzles to open the doors. Once your next to Holmes, use the Thumb Drive to calm him down. Once you do that, the Inventor will give you the Island Medallion. First 10 Finishers -1 Grumpy Icicle.png|'1st' -2 Maroon Seal.png|'2nd' -3 Zany Speck.png|'3rd' -4 Sleepy Wing.png|'4th' -5 Thirsty Sword.png|'5th' -6 Young Joker.png|'6th' -7 Small Hero.png|'7th' -8 Mighty Tummy.png|'8th' -9 Sleepy Ant.png|'9th' -10 Striped Fire.png|'10th' Characters *You *Holmes *The Elderly Female Robot *The Elderly Female Robot's Umbrella Carrier *Dan-E Dictionot *The Former Handyman *Art Museum Robot *The Hat Wearing Robot *The Wrench-Holding Factory Worker *The Male Factory Worker *The Screwdriver-Holding Factory Worker *The Watching Robot #1 *The Watching Robot #2 *The Club Nouveau Riche Security Bot *The Pool Playing Robot *The Club Nouveau Riche Waiter *The Heated Circuits Robot *The Guy Who Says That The Inventor is Hiding *The Fan Holding Girl *The Robot Who Lost Her Food *The Owner of Club Nouveau Riche *Dr. Harold Langley (The Inventor) *The Athlete Robot *The Starlet Robot Items #Toolbox #Electric Fan #Nickel #Heat Vision Goggles #Jet Remote Control #Ticket to Scaredy Pants #Ticket to $pin for Riche$ #Ticket to Kerplunk #Ticket to Brainiacs #Ticket to Mr. Yoshi's Super Terrific Challenge #Island Medallion Poptropica Store Exclusive *Game Show Robot Places *Main Street *Museum *Factory Exterior *Factory Interior *Club Nouveau Riche *Istanbul *Scaredy Pants (game show) *Miami *$pin for Riche$ (game show) *Buenos Aires *Kerplunk (game show) *Moscow *Brainiacs (game show) *Tokyo *Mr. Yoshi's Super Terrific Challenge (game show) *Holmes' Lair Photo Album Photos On the Map On the Poptropica Map, Game Show Island is located: *'To the right of: 'Ghost Story Island *'Below:' None *'To the left of:' Wimpy Wonderland and Wild West Island *'Abvove:' Shrink Ray Island, Red Dragon Island, and Cryptids Island Fan-Art Memorable Quotes Gallery Videos Previews On the Daily Pop On the Creator's Blog Trivia *Inside the museum, you can find a robotic version of Gothic America. *Also inside the museum, there's a robotic version of Whistler's Mother. *Along with those famous paintings there is also a robotic version of The Thinker. *When you watch the video in the museum at the very end you can see silhouettes of the Crusher, Dr. Hare, Betty Jetty, Ned Noodlehead, Mordred & the Binary Bard (Even though they are the same person you can see a silhouette of both forms), and Director D. *The nickel that you earn from the Club Nouveau Riche owner reads "In Holmes We Trust", which is obviously based off of the real nickel reading "In God We Trust" *The pool table in Club Nouveau Riche is made by Cubeball Dynamics Inc. named after Cueball the type of ball used in pool. *The four out of five of the places where the game shows are held, Istanbul, Tokyo, Buenos Aires, and Moscow are the largest cities of their country. Istanbul-Turkey, Tokyo-Japan, Buenos Aires-Argentina, Moscow-Russia. *In Miami there's a helicopter made by Roflcopter Inc. named after the internet phenomena ROFLcopter. *In Buenos Aires, there are two signs reading "Cerrado," which in Spanish means "Open." *Cerrado is also a vast tropical savannah in the ecoregion of Brazil. *Also in Buenos Aires there is a building with a sign that reads "Fresca Yerba Mate". Fresca in Spanish means fresh and Yerba Mate is a drink that is consumed in Latin American countries. *The binary on the bell tower in Buenos Aires translates to "in holmes we trus" exactly but is meant to say "in holmes we trust". *Along with "Cerrado" and "Fresca Yerba Mate" another sign in Buenos Aires reads "Gimnasio" which means Gynasium (Gym) in Spanish. *The robot host of Game Show Island's sneak peak game, Money Ladder, appears twice during the island. The first time he can be seen on the televison's located in each of the cities. The second time he can be seen in the Robots Only area of Club Nouveau Riche. *Holmes is a reference to Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's stories. However, the actual machine may be inspired by Watson, the IBM computer that claimed victory on the real world gameshow, Jeopardy. This is because Watson is also the name of Sherlock Holmes' partner. *None of the robots on this island are customizable. *4 out of 5 of the game shows are most likely based off of real game shows: **Scaredy Pants - Fear Factor **$pin for Riche$ - Wheel of Fortune **Kerplunk - Wipeout **Brainiacs - Jeporady Fan-Art We Have a Winner.JPG|Joshuawesome8: We Have a Winner! The conquerer of robots.png|coolcheetah53:Close to Holmes Fan art.png|WinxFlora21:Heat vision glasses..... Fanart GSI.png|Kashy Bomber: Ah, almost lost my balance of that one! Reviews *'Paultropica6: '''Game Show Island is great, the third best island ever. It is my third favorite especially because I've always wanted to be on a game show and now I've won six. *'Joshuawesome8:' Game Show Island is fun, but the best part is Kerplunk. Trust me, I'm a whiz at Kerplunk. *'Macguy19:' I like this island! Poptropican V.S Robot is AWESOME! Well, I hope everyone beats Game Show Island and change Holmes to good. *'Moody Eel: One of my favorites! *'''Kopzaq: Pretty good, but the Poptropica team have made better. *'''Fearless Tornado: '''One of my favorite Islands, Although Scaredy Pants is hard. 8 out of 10. Category:Game Show Island Category:2011 Islands Category:Islands Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate